


December 15, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face when he viewed Supergirl adding another stuffed animal to a toy pile in her bedroom. He recalled collecting crowds for his master a few years ago. Bringing others for Unity to become one with.





	December 15, 2004

I never created DC canon.

One smile formed on Reverend Amos Howell's face when he viewed Supergirl adding another stuffed animal to a toy pile in her bedroom. He recalled collecting crowds for his master a few years ago. Bringing others for Unity to become one with. Supergirl had her animals. What did he collect? He wasn't certain.

Amos stepped into his bedroom and glanced at what was on his desk before he smiled again. So he did collect something. He focused on the pile of sermon papers.

THE END


End file.
